


Too Late

by punch_kicker15



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punch_kicker15/pseuds/punch_kicker15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Willow has some bad news for Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

"I'm sorry. It's too late to fix this. There's nothing I can do," Willow said. Frustration gnawed at her gut. She was one of the best in the world at this stuff, but there were some problems even she couldn't solve. She hated letting down a friend.

Angel glared at her. "There has to be a way, something you can try--"

Better not to give him false hope. "Look, we could ask whoever owns Barry Manilow's music to issue a takedown notice to YouTube, but I can't do anything about the rest of the internet--your karaoke video has gone viral."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Open on Sunday prompt: virus.


End file.
